


Sacrifice To Be Human

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Of Wolves and Men [2]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some humans that could shift into animals. Why couldn't there be animals that shift into humans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice To Be Human

The grandmother wanted human children for her granddaughter, which Wolf understood on some level. Red Riding Hood held magic beneath her skin, and someone would need to take on the duties of the wood witch when the grandmother died. He growled when the grandmother mentioned the possibility of Red taking on a human to mate with in order to have children. Wolf didn't want anyone else touching his chosen mate, no one else to feel her soft limbs, smell her ripeness or hear her lusty cries.

Watching him carefully, the grandmother asked what he was willing to give in order to keep Red. Slowly, it dawned on the Wolf.

There were some humans that could shift into animals. Why couldn't there be animals that shift into humans?

There would have to be a price. The power of the moon could be drawn upon if he did not wish to make a large sacrifice, but that would leave him beholden to outside forces, and he would shift outside of his own control. That was untenable. To shift at his own command would be harder magic, more permanent spells etched into his very bones and sinew and muscle, giving them multiple shapes to remember. He would have to give up something precious, something important.

Wolf could not give his teeth or claws. He needed them to hunt and provide for a mate and cubs. He needed his fur to give them warmth in winter. He needed his eyes and nose and ears for the hunt. He needed his mind and consciousness to remember them; he would not know that her fertile scent meant mate if he lost his mind, and he did not want to taste her entrails, only her thick honeyed juices when he took his tongue to the cleft between her legs. Wolf could mount her as she was, perhaps. The magic of the forest could possibly allow her to breed him a litter of pups, but the grandmother wanted human children to teach the ways of magic. Wolf cubs might learn to understand human speech, but their mouths were not shaped properly to speak it.

The price would be the children. He would only sire human children on Red. There would be no conscious wolf cubs as he was, only human children for the grandmother to teach as she was teaching Red.

It was high, but not too high. He was willing to pay this, if only to keep Red for his own. He would rather devour any human male that touched his chosen mate. He would give her human children to raise and teach magic.

The potions were vile, disgusting things, and the pain was terrible. Wolf endured it; pain meant life, and life was the most important thing of all. Red would go through pain to birth their children when the time came, and he had to understand the sacrifice she would make for him. It was only fair.

The grandmother's eyes were on his form when the transformation was complete. She took in the muscular, virile form, and Wolf liked to think there was avarice and lust in her eyes. He would not touch her in such a way, but there was desire singing in his veins as he took in his new shape. His sacrifice would be worthy then, for he was as burly as any woodcutter and surely would be pleasing to Red's human eyes.

She bid him try out his new form, to ensure that the spells were fully functioning. Wolf grinned and saw his blunted teeth in the mirror, the smooth expanse of chest and arm and thigh. The hairs were thick for a human but nothing like the warm fur of a wolf. The sensation was new and startling, pleasurable, and he understood Red's mewling cries beneath his tongue. He touched himself, softly at first, then stronger and more sure as he explored this new body. He wrapped his hand around the burgeoning flesh, stroking it and imagining that Red's small hand was there, her tender lips pulled into a coy smile as she touched him. He moved his hands according to instinct, eyes falling shut to better picture Red's dark eyes and bright hair, imagine her scent in his nose and honeyed juices like liquor on his tongue. He growled and grunted, not yet able to form the words of human speech, the animal still warm and close beneath his newly formed skin.

As pleasure flooded through him, he felt his seed spill. Wolf opened his eyes and saw the grandmother with it in a bowl, moving to cover it with a cloth. She would not tell him what purpose she had in mind for it, though he was sure some unholy spell required such a thing. There was power in transformation, power in life essence.

Wolf could feel it inside of him, rising and falling with his breath. The children he sired would be powerful with magic, would be stronger than the wood witch and Red combined.

But he didn't think of that. He thought of mounting Red in the human way, of laughing with her and speaking, keeping her as his own. Maybe she wouldn't recognize him right away, but she would know him for her own. And now he would be able to tell her "Wolf."


End file.
